elohimfandomcom-20200214-history
Form
"A body isn't really a body, unless there is more than one part..." Corinthians 12:19 The Elohim have a multitude of forms that they can use as tools in their Mission while Dirt-Side, in the Silver City, or else-where in the Cosmos. Each form has various strengths and weaknesses, but all say something about the Elohim wielding it. It is important to understand that an Elohim’s form isn’t the Elohim, just the vehicle that carries them through their day. These Forms are…. Earthly Vehicle Also known as the Dust-body, Adam Flesh, Red Clay, Dirt-form, Man-Meat or Rice Paper (usually by the Devices), this Form is a creation of the Elohim’s will, as well as the ties to their Banner. It is also a matter of the Elohim’s own self-perception. The first time they choose to walk among men on the Earthly frequency, they imagine what they will look like. (much like Character Creation to begin with) cementing such concepts such as eye-color, skin-tone, hair, weight, clothing, etc. It should also be pointed out that one of those concepts is gender, and means about as much to the Elohim as hair-color does. All are reasonably good-looking, however, due to their Appearance rating of 3 at Character Creation. It costs the a number of Faith Points equal to the Elohim’s Rank for an Elohim to first materialize on the Dust, and the Elohim usually takes the time to explore the limitations of human perceptions. An Elohim can also manifest any aspect of their Celestial Mien in this form, by spending a point of Faith for each aspect manifested. Although for many it is quicker just to summon up their Celestial Mien and get them all at once. All Essence Paths may be used while in the Earthly Vehicle. Celestial Form For the list, see Mien This is the frequency of creation that the Elohim manifests as his core essence. His role in creation dictates this form, and it is this quintessential crux that decrees how such Essence is realized. Similar to the Forms as found in Demon: The Fallen, but far more pure, the Celestial Form of the Elohim has no torment abilities, and is much more grandiose in scale. There are also traces of an Elohim's Resonance in their Celestial Form and those well versed in naming can use this to their advantage. The Celestial Form is the one worn by all Elohim in the Silver City. It costs 1 Faith point per Rank to assume this mantle and it lasts until it is turned off, or until the Elohim drops down to one point of Faith, at which point they revert back to their Earthly Vehicle. All Essence Paths may be used while in Celestial Form. Those who are psychically sensitive may see shades of the Celestial Form, even when the Elohim is in their Earthly Vehicle. True Form This form is an extension of the Source’s touch and is reflected by the Elohim's House. Only the first 7 Houses of Creation may harbor this frequency, Fallen and the Watchers are exempt from this form as they cut their ties to the Silver City. (Watchers and Fell must make do with their Celestial Mien). While in this form, Source himself touches the Scene in a Glorious Blaze of synesthetic grandeur. Colors, sounds, tastes, feel, fragrances - all whirl and twist, ebb and flow in a great miasma of sensation. While in this form they can’t be touched, or be touched and few would move against them. This form can only be called into existence with the expenditure of 5 Faith points, and by spending an additional point of faith for every round this form is maintained. However, once it’s turned on, the Elohim must roll their Willpower difficulty 12 (at least 3 10’s) to turn it off. Faith continues to burn off at rate of 1 point per turn as these willpower rolls are made. If the Elohim can’t shut it off then she runs out of Faith and is whisked back to the Silver City While in this form, the Elohim doesn’t move (not in a traditional sense) can’t harm anyone (nor can they be touched) and can’t use any Essence Paths. While it may seem an expensive, there are plenty of reasons why the Elohim would wear this Form. When entering the Paradise (as opposed to the Silver City) this is the form that the Elohim must wear. In addition, those that petition for a meeting with high-ranking Elohim must be prepared to put on their best Face. – Especially with Rank 8 or above. While some Archangel Princes may be a little more liberal about forms, when meeting with the Metatron, this Form is mandatory. In addition, there are many benefits for wearing this form. No one can harm an Elohim in Celestial Form; they are immune to all damage. Anyone who any can attempt to attack the Elohim (which is a feat in itself) compromises the Will of the Source and results in a botch for the protagonist. Back Door A variant of the Celestial Mien, an Elohim can manifest itself as pure energy, and enter through, as the name suggests, the back door of creation: slipping in unobtrusively through the barriers that separate worlds. While back-stage, an Elohim may observe as normally, but is unable to interact with the environs. They are invisible, intangible, and unable to touch or be touched by matter. They are in the crudest sense, existing in a miasmic field of good vibes. Those who are sensitive psychically may feel their presence, but the majority of humanity will not be able to see or hear the Elohim in the room. Dogs, however, can see them no problem. It costs all but 1 Faith point to manifest this Form and a number of Faith points equal to an Elohim’s Rank per day to maintain this Form, and No Essence Paths can be utilized. If an Elohim finds a nice place of Devotion, with good people and good times, then they may easily find a niche for themselves unobserved, learning from the world around them.